tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
Beside
"Beside" (그 대신 내가, Geu deusin naega, "Instead of me") is the nth song in TVXQ's album TENSE. Lyrics |-|Romanization= han beondo neoneun ne mameul da boyeojuji anhasseossji. (hajiman boyeotda. heotdoneun nachimban) gabjagi chogchoghi jeojeotdeon nungareul galyeotdeon (gamyeoneul beotginda.) Oh I, Oh I. domang chyeobwado heosgeoreum georeo odeon geu gillo yuri jogag wie seoitneun geudae han baljjag naege daga wajwo. biwojin gaseume nal chaewojulge. hwajangi beonjin chaero ulgo itneun neoreul bomyeo on momi jjijgyeojil deut busyeojyeo meomchwo seo isseo. geuege badeun sangcheo geuman samkyeo naega da gamssajulge. ne yeopjarie geu daesin naega (geu daesin naega) geudaesin naega (geudaesin naega) dachin sangcheo modu naega da gamssa aneulge. neowa na seoneul kkaego neoreul ppaetgo ne nunmul dakkajulge. ijen nae gyeote dodaeche museun ildeuri neoreul ireohge mandeureotni. (amu il aniya, banbogdoen geojitmal) gwaenchanha. naege da malhaejwo. gipsughan mueonga (mamui muneul yeonda) Oh I, Oh I. naega myeoch beon malhaetjanha. geu namjan anirago. geuga halkwin jagug deoneun mot bwa na ssodajin bitmul gateun apeume tteolgo itneun neo kkwag anajulge hwajangi beonjin chaero ulgo itneun neoreul bomyeo on momi jjijgyeojil deut busyeojyeo meomchwo seo isseo. geuege badeun sangcheo geuman samkyeo naega da gamssajulge. ne yeopjarie geu daesin naega (geu daesin naega) geudaesin naega (geudaesin naega) dachin sangcheo modu naega da gamssa aneulge. neowa na seoneul kkaego neoreul ppaetgo ne nunmul dakkajulge. ijen nae gyeote du beon dasi apahaneun neol mot bogesseo. dadhin ne mam saljjag yeoreoseo deureogal teumeul naeeojwo. ilheobeolyeotdeon neol chajeullae, na. I’ll be there. I’ll be there. hwajangeul jiun chaero utgo itneun neoreul bomyeo on momi taoreul deut tteugeowo meomchwo seoisseo. ttaseuhan naui pume, neoreul kkume, delyeoga anajulge. ijen ne gyeote. geu daesin naega (geu daesin naega) geudaesin naega (geudaesin naega) dachin sangcheo modu naega da gamssa aneulge. neowa na seoneul kkaego neoreul ppaetgo dasin an ulge halge geu daesin naega |-|Korean= 한 번도 너는 네 맘을 다 보여주지 않았었지. (하지만 보였다. 헛도는 나침반) 갑자기 촉촉히 젖었던 눈가를 가렸던 (가면을 벗긴다.) Oh I, Oh I. 도망 쳐봐도 헛걸음 걸어 오던 그 길로 유리 조각 위에 서있는 그대 한 발짝 내게 다가 와줘. 비워진 가슴에 날 채워줄게. 화장이 번진 채로 울고 있는 너를 보며 온 몸이 찢겨질 듯 부셔져 멈춰 서 있어. 그에게 받은 상처 그만 삼켜 내가 다 감싸줄게. 네 옆자리에 그 대신 내가 (그 대신 내가) 그대신 내가 (그대신 내가) 다친 상처 모두 내가 다 감싸 안을게. 너와 나 선을 깨고 너를 뺏고 네 눈물 닦아줄게. 이? 내 곁에 도대체 무슨 일들이 너를 이렇게 만들었니. (아무 일 아니야, 반복된 거짓말) 괜찮아. 내게 다 말해줘. 깊숙한 무언가 (맘의 문을 연다) Oh I, Oh I. 내가 몇 번 말했잖아. 그 남잔 아니라고. 그가 할퀸 자국 더는 못 봐 나 쏟아진 빗물 같은 아픔에 떨고 있는 너 꽉 안아줄게 화장이 번진 채로 울고 있는 너를 보며 온 몸이 찢겨질 듯 부셔져 멈춰 서 있어. 그에게 받은 상처 그만 삼켜 내가 다 감싸줄게. 네 옆자리에 그 대신 내가 (그 대신 내가) 그대신 내가 (그대신 내가) 다친 상처 모두 내가 다 감싸 안을게. 너와 나 선을 깨고 너를 뺏고 네 눈물 닦아줄게. 이? 내 곁에 두 번 다시 아파하는 널 못 보겠어. 닫힌 네 맘 살짝 열어서 들어갈 틈을 내어줘. 잃어버렸던 널 찾을래, 나. I’ll be there. I’ll be there. 화장을 지운 채로 웃고 있는 너를 보며 온 몸이 타오를 듯 뜨거워 멈춰 서있어. 따스한 나의 품에, 너를 꿈에, 데려가 안아줄게. 이? 네 곁에. 그 대신 내가 (그 대신 내가) 그대신 내가 (그대신 내가) 다친 상처 모두 내가 다 감싸 안을게. 너와 나 선을 깨고 너를 뺏고 다신 안 울게 할게 그 대신 내가 |-|English= All of your heart, Is what you have never shown me. (But I saw the wrongly turning compass) Suddenly, you covered your moist eyes (taking off the mask) Even if you run away, you trip as you come on the path and stand on top of broken glass Take a step closer to me, I’ll fill up your empty heart As I see you crying with your makeup smudged Its like my body will rip apart and break as I stand Swallow the pain that he gave you, I will embrace it all, as I’m by your side Instead of him, let me (instead of him, let me) Instead of him, let me (instead of him, let me) I will embrace all of the painful scars I will break the line between us, I’ll steal you and wipe away your tears Now by my side What made you like this? (It’s nothing, the repeated lies) It’s okay, tell me everything, your deep feelings (You’re opening your heart) I told you several times, I’m not that guy I can’t see the scratch marks that he made anymore I will tightly hold you, who is trembling from the pain that falls like rain As I see you crying with your makeup smudged Its like my body will rip apart and break as I stand Swallow the pain that he gave you, I will embrace it all, as I’m by your side Instead of him, let me (instead of him, let me) Instead of him, let me (instead of him, let me) I will embrace all of the painful scars I will break the line between us, I’ll steal you wipe away your tears Now by my side I can’t see you get hurt again Slightly open your shut heart and give me room to enter I want to find the lost you, I’ll be there, I’ll be there As I see you smiling with your makeup erased It feels like my body is burning up as I stand there I will take you to my dreams and hug you in my warm embrace, now by your side Instead of him, let me (instead of him, let me) Instead of him, let me (instead of him, let me) I will break the line between you and me, I will steal you and never let you cry again Instead of him, let me Category:Korean Songs Category:Songs